Life Love & Happiness
by bsinger95
Summary: Series of one shots inspired by different music. All revolving around Dotty.
1. Chapter 1

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

_Last Kiss -Taylor Swift_

_Letty's POV_

I don't know how to be something you miss. My mom never loved me. She always had problems. Drugs mostly. Funny thing is I never thought she would choose them over her own daughter, her own family, her own flesh & blood. She abandoned my father and I when I was 12, running away with her dealer. Apparently they were lovers. She was always cheating on my dad, yet he still loved her. He was always trying to get her help, but she would never go to rehab. My dad was loyal as hell to her. He loved her with everything in him. Aside from our love for cars, that's how we're so much alike. I'm loyal as hell when it comes to Dom. I love him with my mind, body & soul. Yet, here I am again, left alone, sitting in one of Dom's old shirts. My head is consumed with thoughts of him. I don't know how to be something you miss.

Our last night together Dom was so worried that we would get caught soon. The cops were getting hungrier which meant they were close on our trail. I tried to get him to stay. I saw the pain and guilt in his eyes. He knew I couldn't handle being abandoned again. I thought I could actually get him to stay. We made love when we got back to our bungalow. We would always have rough sex, so when we would make love it was that much special. However, that night was so much more intimate and passionate. I had never felt so much love for Dom and from Dom before in my life.

_Flashback_

_After making love Letty and Dom lay in bed looking at each other. They could express so much more with their looks then with their words. Dom placed a sweet, chaste kiss right under Letty's earlobe._

_"I love you" he softly whispered in her ear. Letty didn't say anything but smiled. He didn't need to hear it from her. He always felt it. He just wanted to cherish her for the night. Give her all the attention._

_"One day we're gonna settle down and have a family. We'll have a little girl and she'll be a spitfire just like you. She'll have brown curly hair and big brown eyes. She'll be the perfect combination of us. She'll be a daddy's girl. She will always run to me when you get after her for something. We'll have a little boy that will be sneaky and mischievous like how I was as a kid. Yet, secretly he'll be a mama's boy. He'll love you just as much as I do and then some. Together, we'll teach them all about cars." Letty loved the words he whispered only for her. She looked at the clock. 1:58. She wanted to remember this moment. She closed her eyes as Dom pulled her close to his chest. She drifted off as she listend to his steady heart beat... for her._

_End of flashback_

His heartbeat. Everytime he hugged me I would listen to his heart beat. It always had this calming affect on me. Every time I heard it I knew I belonged. If my mom didn't want me then it was ok because at least I had him.

_Flashback_

_She had been gone for far too long visiting family in the Domincan. They were her mother's family. It never got easier seeing them. As much as she loved to visit her grandparents, she hated seeing the rest of the family just as much. The looks her uncles would give her at times were of pity. She would always hear her aunts whisper about how sorry they were for her when no one thought she was around. Her older female cousins would constantly gossip about how she turned out being a tomboy, loving cars because she never had a mother to raise her properly into a lady. While her male cousins would laugh and joke about her tomboyish attitude being the reason her mom left in the first place._

_The moment Letty stepped off the plane she could smell the rain. __She looked around for her real family and spotted Dom waiting for her like he always did when she got back from her yearly trip. July 9th. It had been a long 6 weeks since she saw her best friend. She ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He was the only one who knew how much her family's words and actions pained her. Not even Mia knew. He kissed the top of her head as she listened to his heart beat the confirmation that she was right where she belonged, in Dom's arms._

_End of flashback_

I can still feel his arms around me. Just as strong as when he got me to dance with him for the first time. I love to dance but I was never one to do it in front of people. At least not until that night.

_Flashback_

_Letty felt like she was on a high. She had just won her first real race against a bunch of show offs that thought Letty was just another racer chaser. She proved them wrong as she passed the finish line a whole car lengh ahead. To top it all off, Dom had seen the whole thing, so when she stepped out of her car she didn't miss the look of pride in his eyes. Not once did he take his eyes off her __when he made the announcement to the entire racing community that she was an official racer on his team. All she did was smirk._

_Dom walked into the party at his house and immediately was the life of it. He began showing off for the skanks. He wasn't just going to brush them off. After all, they most likely prayed to God every night, hoping he would spare them a glance so they could try to get a chance in his pants._

_Letty stood watching the scene take place and she couldn't help the roll of her eyes as she muttered something about the skanks being a disgrace to all female drivers. She started to turn to leave only to be pulled on to the dance floor by the king of the streets himself. She wasn't much for dancing but she was willing to make an exception, especially after seeing the fuming looks of the skanks he just ditched for her. Smirking at them, she turned her back to his chest letting Dom wrap his arms around her so they could move to the music together. _

_End of flashback_

In that moment, in his arms, I just knew he was the man I would eventually be introducing to my dad as the love of my life. He was a great man just like my father. I knew he would welcome Dom as part of our family. He already was, but knowing that my dad accepted him as something much more in my life was the best feeling. He approved of my choice. Like I did, he knew Dom was good for me.

_Flashback_

_Letty was sitting on the hood of Dom's car as he stood between her legs facing her. She couldn't help the smile form on her lips as she went on and on about her dad. He was coming home from a 16 month stint with the army. She was finally going to introduce Dom, to him, as her boyfriend._

_Letty stopped talking as she heard another car coming. Quickly turning to see if it was her dad, Letty heard the soft chuckle escape from the lips of her Italian boy toy. "Shut up! You know I can't help but get excited. This moment is really important to me."_

_"I know babe, but just relax. He'll be here soon." Dom placed a tender kiss on both of Letty's cheeks._

_"I know that but-" Dom interupted her with a passionate kiss to her lips then slowly kept massaging her lips with his._

_"Leticia, you better have something on your face and real good reason why Dominic is taking it off with his lips. Your arms better be broken, boy or they're about to be." Letty and Dom froze at the sound of her father's voice. _

_Letty quickly jumped down to greet and hug her dad. "Dad, obviously there's something we have to tell you." _

_"Let, I know. Tony and I knew this day was coming." Srg. Ortiz walked towards Dom sticking out his hand for him to shake. As Dom shook it, Srg. Ortiz couldn't help but warn him "Break her heart and I'll break your neck." At this, Dom couldn't help but nervously laugh. He knew he was joking, yet 100% serious._

_End of flashback_

I'll never go a day without missing his rude interuptions in the form of a kiss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. I guess I should try to move on. As angry as I am at him I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day. I hope something reminds him of me and how much I love him so he wishes he had stayed. He can plan for a change in our circumstamces because he believes that's the only way for us to be together, but I never planned on him changing his mind. I guess his name will forever be the last name on my lips. Just like our last kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so I got this idea while reading ch.7 of dramababe16's story Angst and of course listening to the song. Its such a great story!

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_Mirrors- Justin Timberlake_

_Dom's POV_

Letty Ortiz had been my best friend since birth. We grew up together and she was always the one person I could count on. We've literally been through everything together. Birthdays, holidays, funerals. We were each others first in everything. And I mean everything! First kiss, first best friend, first lover. Yeah lovers. Nobody knows we lost our virginities to each other. Don't get me wrong. Letty is beautiful and sexy as hell but we were only best friends. I wasn't into being in any sort of exclusive relationship. It was a mutual decision really. We didn't want to do it with just anybody we both thought the other was attractive, but in the end we decided there was no way a relationship between us would ever work. See the problem is, for us, it's like looking in a mirror.

"Ok Dom, so what have we learned from this?" Letty asked me breaking me from my thoughts. Letty had just returned from her phone call with her dad and her signature smirk was plastered on her face.

"What'd your dad say? When is he coming home?"

"Nope." She shook her head vigorously. "You're not gonna change the subject when you brought it up in the first place."

Damn. She always calls me on my bullshit.

"Don't give me that look. You know I'm gonna call you on your bullshit just like you would do if I were in your shoes right now."

At that, I smile. She knows me too well sometimes. "Well if I remember correctly two months ago you _were_ in my shoes."

"Yeah, but the difference is I won't make the same mistake twice."

I looked down at my hands. "I thought I loved her."

"No. You did love her. I know because I know you. You never did all that romantic shit for the skanks."

"So what did I do wrong this time?"

Sighing Letty ran her hands through her hair. I know she hates talking about this shit because I do too. Being open about our feelings was never us. Well, never with anyone but each other, but talking about the relationships we have with other people was different. We both hated hearing about the others current lover, significant other, or whatever you want to call it. "D, you didn't do anything wrong, man. That fake bitch messed up when she decided to screw you over."

I couldn't say anything. Here she was trying to make me feel better after weeks of trying to tell me Stacey wasn't good for me. I hadn't listened to her though and accused her of being jealous that she wasn't in a good relationship. Needless to say, the fight escalated and it almost ruined our friendship. Despite everything, now I was sitting at her kitchen table being comforted by my best friend.

"She isn't worth it anyway. You need a woman in your life that's gonna challenge you. She isn't just gonna listen to and go along with everything you say. She's gonna be strong and independent. She's gonna be 20% angel, 80% devil. She'll love you with her mind, body and soul, be loyal as hell, but she's gonna be real with you too and tell you when you're acting like an overbearing asshole. Which you are most of the time." I playfully glared at her at that statement and she just laughs and winks at me. "I'm serious, papa. Find a girl that's gonna love you for you."

"Let, are you going soft on me? What's with all the sappy shit?" I just have to challenge her. This is what we do.

"Fuck you Toretto! I'm done trying to make you feel better. It's obvious you're back to your normal cocky self again." Wiyh that she left the room and I hear the tv turn on in the next room.

"Aww come on babe. I'm only joking. Sounds to me like there's only one woman in the world that could put up with all my bullshit."

"Oh yeah?! Who's that?"

"Well, it's obvious really. This woman could do it because she herself can be pretty arrogant at times, so she understands when you're that good you can't help but brag about things. She's also pretty intimidating with the raser chasers cuz if I'm gonna be a one man woman she's gotta keep them at bay. You gotta twin or something I don't know about?"

Letty looked at me like I had two heads. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, obviously no woman is better for me than you." I gave her my signature cocky smile

Letty just kept staring at me like she was debating on what to say next. Then like I predicted she rolled her eyes and looked back to the tv. "I know you want me Toretto, but you couldn't handle all of this." She said as she motioned toward her whole body.

I let out a throaty laugh. "Oh I have before. Which is why I know I could do it again." Of course I was referring back to our night together when we were 15 and I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"If I remember correctly, I ate you for breakfast." I recognized the double meaning behind her words.

"I remember. I also remember I ate you for a midnigt snack first."

Letty laughed as she snuggled up to me. We continued to watch the tv as we absentmindedly linked our hands together like we always do.

Two hours had gone by and I could tell Letty was almost knocked out. "I'm sorry about Stacey, but I'm glad I have my best friend back." I squeezed her hand as if to say 'me too.' A few mintues had passed and I thought she had fallen asleep until I heard her whisper "His trip was extended to 16 months."

Inwardly, I groaned to myself. Her dad's mission was only supposed to be for 10 months. It had already been 8 and now instead of waiting for 2 more she was gonna have to wait another 8 before he came home. This sucked. She would never admit it to her dad, but it broke her heart every time he had to leave. She would never do it though because she knew he loved it. He held such strong beliefs in protecting our country for our family. She is always so selfless.

She looked up at me and we shared a conversation with our eyes. I'm here for you. We will get through the next 8 months together. I love you. She looked down willing herself not to cry and I pulled her in closer, protecting her. With that she finally fell asleep.

I don't know how much time passed. With Letty it never seemed to exist. I just watched her for awhile as she slept. God, she was beautiful. And I couldn't help but stare, cuz I saw the truth somewhere in her eyes. I can't ever change without her. She reflects me, I love that about her.

I looked at our hands. Man she has so much soul in her I know there's no place we couldn't go. I'll pull her through this. She's just gotta be strong.

My gaze shifted back to her face. Thinking back to her earlier words, I was glad to have my best friend back too. I don't wanna lose her. Now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that she holds now. Who am I kidding? She always held it. It was the same space she filled when my mother passed on from her illness. It was the same space she filled when my father crashed and burned, literally. It was the same space she filled when I was sent to Lompoc for assaulting Linder. Everytime that space got bigger, she was willing to fill it even more. Without even realizing it, she's showing me how to fight for now. And now I realize she was right here all along. I should be fighting for her.

She's my mirror and she's been staring back at me. How could I have been so stupid? We never tried a realtionship because we thought we were too much alike. In the end though, that's exactly why we're so good for each other. We never have to pretend around each other. She loves me for me like I love her for her.

She's the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

_Anywhere -Evanescence _

Dom's POV

As if life wasn't already hard enough, it decided to throw another curve ball at us. I guess that's why life's a bitch, because if it were easy it'd be called a slut. Letty's grandmother passed away. Letty wasn't there when it happened and I think that's what tearing her up the most because all her cousins, aunts, and uncles, were there. She wasn't though. She couldn't because of the distance. If there's one thing I know about Letty, it's how much she loves her abuela.

Letty is her carbon copy. Maria was always a strong woman. She would do anything for her children and grandchildren. Whatever her family needed she would go to the ends of the world to get it for them. She always stood up for what she thought was right. She always stood up for the ones that couldn't stand up for themselves. She was amazing. Now she was gone. It's like there's a hole in us. She wasn't just Letty's grandma. She was the team's too. She was a big part of our family.

Maria would take care of Letty all the time when she used to live here in LA. When we weren't at the fort we were at Maria's. We'd always find her with lottery tickets. Most people thought it was because she just liked to gamble. Don't get me wrong she did. But she always told us it was because she was setting up her family for the future. Whenever we visited, Letty immediately went and gave her a hug and a kiss. Maria always mentioned Let was the only grandchild that did that as well as she was the only one that wanted to spend time with her.

I guess you can imagine why it hurt Letty 10 billion times as much knowing she was the only one not there. She never got to say goodbye. Letty had gone to visit her grandparents in the Dominican a couple of months ago and she didn't think when she said bye that was going to be the last time she was ever going to talk to her or see her again.

Now here we are in the Dominican at the burial service. Life sure has a funny way of playing jokes on you. The day we bury her was supposed to be the day Letty was visiting her. We hadn't seen much of her after she told us about Maria's death because she was trying to get everything in order for the trip here. Letty hasn't said much since we got here. She also hasn't shown any emotion. That's Letty though. Always trying to be strong through everything for everybody. Too stubborn to admit when she's hurting. But I know better. I know her. I can see it in her eyes. She's been through so much shit already in her life, we both have, and this is another thing we'll get through together. She won't admit it, but she needs me. I take Letty's hand and she looks up at me. Yup. It's there in her eyes. She won't admit it, but she doesn't need to. She needs me.

After the reception I take Letty aside while the rest of the team goes back to Maria and Jose's house.

"What is it Dom?" Still no emotion. She's crying out for my help.

"Let's get out of here. Just you and me. Let's go for a drive. Forget this life for awhile and come with me." My eyes bore into hers and that's all it takes as she nods her head.

I had no destination in mind and now we're halfway to anywhere. There's no reason to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down. They'd try telling me Letty should be with family. I am her family. After everything those people put her through her whole life, this is the best place she could be right now.

We ended up at an isolated beach about 2 hours away. We got out of Jose's Jeep and walked to the shoreline. We just sat there. We didn't need to say anything. We could feel the love and comfort between us.

After about an hour Letty moved to snuggle into my side and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. She laid her head in the crook of my neck and I could feel the first tear run down my chest. I tightened my grip around her showing her I was there for her. This was the same position she held me in when my father died. I knew this wasn't the last time we'd be like this. The difference though, is that next time we'd experience this under better circumstances. I'd make sure of it.

For hours I held her, just whispering into her ear to let her guard down. In this moment something changed. She was unlocking her heart. She only ever did it for me, but it felt different this time.

"Don't look back, baby, you're safe now."

A/N: I just dont know what to say. Its been awhile. I know. This was inspired by my grandmother's recent death in late July. Thats why I haven't written anything new in awhile. I just couldn't. I basically wrote about my grandmother and her personality and everything she was. This is all her. In this chapter Letty is all me. I'm just like my abuela too. My cousin looks like her and I act like her. I wanted it to be longer but I feel like it's short and sweet. For those of you who read it, hopefully I'll have a new chapter to Right Here Waiting up soon. Oh and tomorrow's my cousin's birthday and for the first time in years I won't be able to be with her so this is dedicated to her. My sister. Oh there's was one difference. I had seen her two weeks, instead of a couple of months, before she passed.


End file.
